


The Pain of being me.

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	The Pain of being me.

I've never thought,  
that life would feel,  
like an empty hole,  
a living hell.

I want to cut,  
I want to scream,  
I need to bleed,   
I don't want to see,  
this picture anymore,  
it just makes me cry,  
and die a little,  
a bit more inside.

I can't take it,  
not anymore,  
I can't feel,  
this again,  
I feel myself,  
falling apart,  
into pieces,  
this satanic art,  
is killing me,  
someone save me.

I'm alone,  
once again,  
the blood is dripping,  
from my pen,  
It's full of me,  
every drop,  
every second,  
my heart stops,  
as I see,  
what I've done.

I did it again,  
I let it happen,  
I was too weak,  
I couldn't overcome,  
this feeling,  
of despair,  
and the darkness,  
that's everywhere,  
telling me,  
I can't do this,  
I'm not enough,  
I won't make it through this,  
this pain of being,  
Alone.


End file.
